


Tumba

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jossed, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuno tiene sus prioridades claras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumba

Despertar en un ataúd debería provocar más confusión, es lo primero que piensa Natsuno cuando abre sus ojos.

Al menos no debería estar tan tranquilo mientras aparta la tapa aún abierta del féretro y descubre que para su suerte todavía no lo han enterrado y que además no hay nadie cerca, pero él sabe qué hará ahora que él también se _levantó_ y eso es lo que le permite actuar con tanta calma.

Tiene que regresar, primero.

No a vengar su muerte o la de alguien más, ni a proteger a quienes todavía quedan, sino a encargarse de que todo llegue a su fin, como debe ser.

Pero para eso tendrá que esperar y mientras lo hace necesitará una pala.

No como arma, porque sabe por experiencia que no será suficiente y seguramente ahora él tiene la misma fuerza que ellos, sino para cavar su propia tumba, porque no está seguro si una vez todo termine quedará o no alguien que pueda hacerlo por él.


End file.
